Light Beyond The Shadows
by IntenslyHonest
Summary: The war is fast approaching and Draco's nervous. He's found his happiness in the arms of his nemesis, Harry, but now its time to work. What will Draco do to save every person he cares about?
1. Prologue

Light Beyond The Shadows: Prologue

Draco kissed Harry, their bodies entwined in a passionate embrace. There was nothing either of them wanted more than to spend the rest of their lives together in this fashion. For the past 6 months they've sneaked into each others dorms, after hours when they knew it was safe and they could be together. The rivalry between the two houses was too great for them to break alone. They had to be patient; when the time was right perhaps they would be able to bring Hogwarts together. Until that time comes they would continue to enjoy each others company late at night, where no one would be able to bother them.

Draco continued to have his own life, his own secrets from Harry and the rest of the world. He wasn't sure how the war would pan out but he knew it was happening soon. He looked down at his lover, who was lying on Draco's bare chest. He didn't want to hurt Harry. He didn't want to be a part of this war any longer. His father's war. Voldemort's war. He just didn't know how to escape it.

"Draco, it's getting late. I should probably get going soon." Draco pulled Harry closer, tighter. "Just a few more minutes my love." Harry nuzzled Draco's neck fondly. He knew Draco was deep in thought, most likely trying to figure their future out. It was difficult for Harry as well. He was supposed to hate Voldemort and his followers, but he fell for Draco, and saw he just wasn't the same. He wanted to find a way out for the both of them. He knew Draco was only involved because of his father, and for fear of his mothers safety. Harry would do everything in his power to make sure the monster who destroyed his parents would never harm the man he was falling in love with.

They said their goodbyes and Harry wrapped his invisibility cloak around himself to sneak back to his quarters without being noticed. Draco sighed as he watched his lover leave. He felt the pain in his chest again, it was excruciating, and increasing in intensity each day. He knew the dark lord would beckon for him soon, his father made sure Voldemort knew about his brilliant son and was more than happy to offer him to the dark one as a symbol of good faith. He shuddered at the thought of doing the evil deed that was asked of him. He hadn't told Harry yet, and wasn't sure how he would react.

He loved him too much to hurt him. He sat in his bed, feet on the floor and his head in his hands. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to come to terms with what was going to happen. He had defied the dark lord by falling for the savior. The boy who lived. The only person who may be able to save the world. But Draco was so deep in the dark side of the war, he feared on how he would escape. And what of his poor mother. She loved him dearly and he her.

Draco sighed and lay in his bed. It was too much now. He needed to sleep. He would figure this all out in the morning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, i know its been soooo long (little over a week!) since i last posted, well, i did a big move, to another state, and have no computer! So im typing my stories in a writing app on my phone, copying and pasting in an email and sending them to myself. So, like today, when i have a computer to work on, i can upload! On the bright side, im up to chapter 4 on my phone, and it will probably go to about 6 chapters, give or take. I'm still trying to see where im taking this story. Hope to upload them all by next weekend, but until then, here's chapter 1, hope you enjoy.

Also, btw, there _was _a lemon scene in here, however someone told me I couldn't have it on this website. So i took it out, however, i will go search for the rules (or if anyone wants to fill me in?) and then maybe i can add it back in here. Let me know what you think, toodles!**

**Chapter 1**

Draco quietly sat in the great hall and attempted to eat the food on his plate. He had lost a little weight recently from the stress of his given mission and he was worried someone would begin to notice. Particularly his Harry. He glanced over at the table his lover was sitting at, talking quietly with the two friends of his that have been nearly inseparable the past 6 years. He often wondered what they spoke about. Were they talking about thee dark lord? What were they planning to stop the destruction of the world?

He scowled when he thought about the Weasley prat, knowing full well that he made snide comments to the group about Draco, and that Harry couldn't do much other than laugh it off and change the subject. Draco sighed. This was the punishment for having a secret relationship. Unable to show their feelings to the world, unable to prove he wasn't a cold, heartless monster despite the dark mark staining his skin. Draco's eyes lowered. His mission was supposed to be carried out soon. He shuddered to even think about it. But to save his family...

He was brought out of his thoughts by the movement of the trio at the other table. The were laughing as they all got up from their seats and headed out of the main hall. He saw Harry sneak a look his way, his green eyes soft and filled with passion as he stared at his lover for a few seconds before retreating.

"Draco, why are you staring at those griffindorks?" He heard Crabs annoying voice as he plopped down next to him. Draco snorted in response. "Know thy  
enemy." He continued to eat what little was on his plate before getting up from the table. His Slytherin comrades followed him.

"Where to now Draco?" They were like lost puppies, he cursed. "I have some business to attend to." He quickened his pace and headed away from the pack. He stepped quietly into the library and found a corner where he could be alone. He opened his books and began to read. He was engulfed in the words of his book when he heard his name. "Draco.." he looked up, closing the book. When he saw it was Harry he quickly put the book  
away. "Hey there, whatcha doing?" He purred. Draco smiled. "Just reading is all."

"I can't stay to long, I just wanted to see you." He glanced over his shoulder before sitting. "Slughorn invited me to a party this weekend. He told us to  
bring a guest."

"You know I can't go with you."

"I know...I just want you to know you're my first choice." He smiled. Draco nodded and touched his hand gently. "One day Harry we'll be happy without having to hide behind closed doors." Harry's eyes glistened and he gave Draco a swift kiss on the cheek before walking away. Draco watched him, frowning. He hoped he was right.

"I found this boy sneaking around. Claims he was invited!" Mr. Filch dragged Draco into the room filled with party goers. Harry stared intently at the scene  
before him. Snape moved away from Harry and over to Draco. "I will deal with him." He pulled Draco away from the old man and they walked out the door together. Harry saw this as an opportunity to follow. Harry knew Draco didn't want to be a death eater, but when Harry tried helping draco he always shook his head, saying he would figure it out himself. It hurt Harry to know Draco needed hin but was either to proud or to scared to ask. Harry was falling for that man, and only wanted to help.

Harry snuck thru the halls, trying to find Snape and Draco. He finally heard them and hid behind a pillar to listen.

"You need to be more careful. I took an unbreakable vow for you."

"I didn't ask you for that!"

"But your mother did. She cares about your safety. Don't forget that. Just do what you were asked and get it fixed." It then got silent for a moment before the footsteps continued on down the corridor. Harry was puzzled. What did Draco need to fix?

He pulled out his map and searched for where draco was going. He disappeared from the map a few moments after Harry had found him. So he waited in the dark hallway. Even after Slughorns guests began to leave and the lights went out in the towers. Finally, after another hour of waiting he saw Draco appear on the map once more and rushed to find him. He wasn't far.

"Draco..." he whispered. Draco stopped and turned slowly. "Harry what are you doing here." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Please Draco, tell me what's going on."

"I can't." Harry moved closer to him. He grabbed his hand ans squeezed it.

"Draco, I can help you. I can get you and your mother to safety." Draco's eyes lowered. "Please believe me when I say you can't." Draco pulled away and began walking towards his dorm. He heard Harry following. When he arrived at the painting he turned. "Someone will see you Harry please don't follow. "

"I don't care anymore Draco I don't want to hide from anyone."

"Its to dangerous for everyone." He leaned in closely. "I love you Potter. Just know that." Harry sighed and turned away. "I know. I love you too." Draco bit his lip. He shouldn't be out here with him. Anyone could see. Anyone could be listening. He grabbed Harry's hang and dragged him to the nearest bathroom. Draco pulled Harry close and pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry welcomed the kiss, needing to feel Draco's warmth against him. Draco's hands wrapped around the smaller mans waist and he pulled him close. Harry moaned as the kiss deepened.

*lemon scene *

As they lie on the bathroom floor together, Harry kissed his lovers chest before sitting up. "So, I suppose that was to relieve frustration.." Draco frowned. "It was to show how much I need you in my life Potter. I do need you. I love you. And it kills me to be involved with this war. I wish I could explain it to you. I wish you could help me. But I will do this on my own. I will figure my own way out. You just concentrate on your part." He kissed his lips once more and helped him up. Harry reluctantly got dressed and looked up at Draco. "You know this isn't over right." Draco sighed and nodded as he watched Harry leave. Stubborn man, he thought. This was getting to complicated for Draco. Harry was to nosey about the subject. Sure, it was his job to stop Voldemort but when everything is over, whoever comes out on top, Draco needs to show his alliance. It was a shitty feeling, knowing he is betraying his lover with a secret as great as this, but what choice did he have?


	3. Chapter 2

"Draco, my love." Harry's brows furrowed as he thought carefully. He knew he loved the taller, blond slytherin, and every bone in his body told him that Draco loved him back just the same. But certain things just weren't making sense. Katie had been cursed when Hagrid brought her into the castle and yet couldn't remember her attacker. And then the bottle from professor slughorn was tainted with poison that Ron drank. It all seemed like inside jobs, and with the way draco had been acting lately, he was scared and worried that he might know something.

Harry hurried down the hall to the library. He knew Draco could usually be found there. Sure enough there he was, in his corner silently reading. Harry sat down beside him.

"Draco. Are you ready to talk yet?" The blond man shook his head slowly. "Draco we can't keep doing this. I want to believe you'll be ok but with everything that's going on-"

"Potter I'm not one of your damsel's in distress, I can take care of myself. Drop it." He didn't even look up from his book. Harry glared and grabbed the book out of Draco's hands and slammed it on the table. "Excuse you."

"No Draco. I'm not doing this. I can't let you go off alone and corrupt your soul. I don't want you apart of this anymore!"

"THIS is all that's going to save my mother. THIS is something I must deal alone. You're not the only only involved Harry, this whole thing is bigger than you. I don't have a choice, I'm a part of this no matter what!" Harry saw the anger in his eyes as he stood, knocking the chair backwards as he did. He stormed off and Harry just watched him leave, unable to find words.

It had been a week since they spoke, and Draco was still heated. But he knew it wasnt Harry's fault. It was his own father's. As draco walked thru the doors of the dining hall, he stopped short when he saw harry speaking to Katie, and her eyes widened as she locked eyes with Draco. Harry turned and draco could see his brain working to put the pieces together. All draco could think to do was turn, and run. He ran upstairs to the bathroom. He could hear that blasted ghost hollering thru the stalls. His face was covered in sweat and tears and he turned the faucet ob to wash himself. He undid his tie and buried his face in his hands. "Fuck fuck fuck!" He cried. "She wasn't supposed to remember. All he had to do was die and I would be free." He didn't hear the footsteps behind him. "He's gonna kill me...he's gonna kill us. I've failed!" He sobbed louder.

"Drake!" He turned quickly, pulling out his wand. His body tensed as he saw Harry standing there with his wand drawn. "What did you do Draco!"

"Leave me alone Potter!"

"I won't! Not this time!" Harry took a step towards Draco. Draco lifted his wand. "Don't come any closer.." harry ignored his warning and continued his advance. Draco fired a few warning shots at Harry who blocked them and jumped out-of-the-way. Before they knew it they were throwing spells at each other, blasting the walls and sinks into pieces. Finally, a weak draco stumbled to the middle of the bathroom floor. He raised his wand and glared angrily at Harry.

"Don't make me do this!" Harry stood and clenched his fists. He saw Draco begin muttering an uncantation and suddenly there was light surrounding him. He blasted Harry, who narrowly managed to block it. He panicked, feeling the sharp pain in his arm. When he glanced at Draco he saw him advancing so he raised his wand and used the only spell he could think of. "Sectumsempra!" The blood began running out of Draco's mouth and chest. He fell to the floor and the blood mixed with the water turning the entire bathroom floor a crimson color.

Harry felt his heart breaking as he looked at what he had done. "Draco! No!" He screamed. "I'm so sorry!" The tears began to flow freely. He heard loud footsteps behind him and professor Snape came rushing past him. He kneeled down and looked at Draco's nearly lifeless body and then back up to Harry, an angry yet terrified look on his face.

Harry couldn't stand to be there any longer. The scene before him was too much and he ran. He ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he got to his room and buried himself under his invisibility cloak. He cried harder than he's cried in a long time.

"I killed him! Oh Merlin I killed him! What have I done!" He picked up the potions book that gave him the spell and ripped it apart. "I didn't know! Draco I'm so sorry!" He wept until his body couldn't take it anymore and he fell limp. He fell into a dreamless sleep and slept till the next morning.

Draco awoke in the hospital wing, dizzy and unaware of what was going on. Snape was by his side, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened to me?"

"Harry cast a dangerous and deadly spell towards you. You're lucky to be alive."

Draco looked down at his body, his chest covered in bandages. "Deadly?"

"Yes. I've never seen anyone survive. Much like the killing curse, however it slices the victim as if with a blade, and the rapid blood loss brings death  
within minutes."

"He tried to kill me then.." Snape sighed. "Perhaps. But perhaps not. I will speak to Dumbledore and we will deal with the boy. Until you are healed I suggest you stay in this room and think about your next move. Forget about Potter..for now." Snape took a few steps before turning back. "Have you fixed the cabinet?" Draco sighed and nodded. "I shall let them know." And with that he exited the room, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

Harry Potter tried to kill me. The man who I love wanted me to die. How could he?

Draco shivered from the breeze in the room and pulled the covers over his body. He suddenly became very angry. "This changes things. Completely. I still don't want to be involved, but at least I know there's nothing left for me in this world other than my family. That's it. That's that." And with those words he felt into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

The weeks following were filled with silence between the two boys. Harry had let out a sigh of relief when he saw Draco alive, but he didn't dare go near him. The rest of the slytherin house made that entirely impossible anyway. They glared at him from afar, and when he passed, the mocked him, threw things at him, and the snide remarks about him coming after anyone he didn't like were just the cherry on top.

"Watch out, its Potter, don't turn your back, he might kill you for fun!" The groups of kids surrounding Draco 'ooohed' as he tried to ignore them and continued down the hall.

Draco hated seeing his ex lover being mocked and humiliated, but he *had* tried to kill him. Draco was still in disbelief that it happened, but he just shook it  
off. He had been willing to make a life with Potter after the war. He wanted to come out to his friends, if only it would jeopardize his families safety. He thought if he could just do what was asked of him, Harry didn't need to know, and once Voldemort actually was defeated, nothing would matter anymore. But that day in the bathroom, it proved that in Harry's eyes, he would always just be a death eater, and that his life wasn't worth as much as others. That's not  
something Draco could stand to think about. Be would prove to everyone that he could be strong for his family. Their lives depended on him.

Harry hid under the flooring of the astronomy tower as dumbledore told him, and watched in horror at the sight. Draco held his wand up to the headmaster in the most threatening way he knew.

"You don't have to do this Draco"

"Yes I do! You don't understand!"

"You're not a killer son, just lower your wand. You're not one of them."

"I am one of them!" He pulled up his sleeve and shook his arm, showing the dark mark to the old man. Harry reached for his wand, but was stopped by the man who had appeared next to him. Snape held his wand up to Harry and motioned for him to keep quiet. "I have to do this or they'll kill me! I don't have a choice!"

"Draco you do have a choice. I know you don't want to do this. the order can protect you and your mother. Just come with me and we can hide you..." Harry  
could tell Draco was trembling, and he thought he saw him begin to lower his wand. As he was about to give in completely, he heard loud footsteps and voices quickly making their way to the tower. Draco took a firm hold of his wand again and continued to hold the headmaster hostage.

Harry was holding his breath, the fear inside him growing. He listened to the voices, recognizing Bella Lestrange's. As she gave the order for Draco to finish  
the job, Snape left Harry's side and appeared next to Draco's. "Avada-"

"No." He put a hand on Dracos arm to lower his wand. He instead stepped in front and cast the spell himself. Harrys heart stopped for a moment as he heard the horrible cursed words and saw his old friend fly backwards, out of the tower to the stone floor a mile below.

The death eaters retreated out of the tower, Snape dragging Draco along with them. Harry followed and yelled for them to stop. Draco paused for a moment,  
looking at the boy, who he hated, yet still loved deeply, before being pulled by Bella to continue on as Snape dealt with Harry. "I'm sorry Harry.." he mouthed  
to him as he was whisked away.

Dracos heart pounded in his chest as he watched the scene before him. Although he never paid much thought to Ms. Burbage, now that she was dangling in front of him by the dark lord himself, he couldn't help but hold back tears as he thought about what she was about to go through, the fear she must be feeling, the hopelessness in her heart as she waited, knowing without much of a doubt that she was going to die today. After days of brutal torture, the poor woman was torn apart piece by piece inside and out by the servants of the dark lord, and like many others, had served out her purpose in being a practice dummy for the death eaters that were currently residing in malfoy manor. HIS home.

Growing up, his parents house had been the one place he could go to feel safe, his sanctuary where all his worries could be left at the door, where his mother  
would tuck him in and kiss him goodnight. A place he knew was his own and no one could take it away from him. But now, now Malfoy Manor was tainted, haunted by the ghosts of the dead, stained by their blood and filled with the terrifying screams of those wishing for the sweet release of death. This would never be his home again.

The dark lord began to give his speech about Harry Potter. Draco's ears perked up at this. "They're going to move him on the thirtieth, a day before his  
birthday." Draco silently cursed himself. If there was any way he Harry he would. If only he could warn him. If only...

Voldemort slowly went around the table, before stopping behind Lucius Malfoy. His son and wife could see his body tense as the dark lord whispered in his ear  
and demanded his wand. He belittled the family, told how disappointed he was in their failures, demeaning their lives. A tear appeared in Draco's eye but he  
quickly bowed his head lower to keep the eyes off of him. He hates to see his father in this position. He hated not knowing if they were going to live or die. But he found himself dwelling more and more on Harry. About how the last time he saw him he was screaming. How he called them traitors and watched Dumbledore fall to his death. He could see the hurt and pain in Harrys eyes. Harry had loved him. After everything that had happened up to that point he had still been madly in love, he would've put his life on the line for him. He was willing to hide him and figure out how to get him out of all this. This meeting could've been avoided, Draco wouldn't have to be here.

Draco was upset with himself. He knew he couldn't have told Harry about the plan to kill Dumbledore. He wanted to tell him so many times. He wanted to hold him and cry and beg for help, told that everything will be ok. That Harry will take care of it all. His savior.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by a woman's battered voice and watched as the teacher pleaded for her life. He knew it would be useless. He saw the dark lord laugh at her attempts and destroyed her mind and soul in an instant. He then sent his snake after her.

Most of the group at the table couldn't bear to watch it. Whether they stared or not they could hear it. Bones crunching, heavy breathing, and the tyrannical  
laughter coming from the head of the table. Was this what the future had in store for the world?


	5. Chapter 4

Hey Guys, sorry its been erratic with the updates, I still don't have my own computer yet, but im saving up and im almost there. Im currently still writing chapter 5, I need some inspiration so I might watch my HP movies again. I have a few other short stories that I might add on here soon. We'll see how those go. Also, once I get a computer I will be rewriting the first few chapters, not changing anything, just changing a few words here and there, no need to reread, what's done is done LOL. Happy reading!

*Draco's POV*

I feel myself slipping. I can't stand this madness anymore. The screaming. Theblood. The horrible things they do to those who have done nothing to deserve it. I'm not like them. I may have my own flaws, I may not be a saint, but I couldn't do what they do. I'm not a monster.

But I'm sure Harry Potter would say differently.

I think about him daily now, his out of control hair, those emerald eyes, that dazzling smile. How I would give anything to go back in time and accept his help. He really truly carded about me and my safety, something that's hard to come by nowadays. He loved me. I know now he didn't mean to hurt me like he did. But I don't think he will forgive me for the lies and secrets. I'm so glad Snape did the deed for me. At least I don't have to live with that on my head. I haven't killed anyone. And I don't plan to.

I heard yelling downstairs and I snuck over to the banister to see what the ruckus was. There was a group of bounty hunters along with my terrible aunt  
Bella. I saw the Granger girl as well. A moment later I heard my father yell my name. I stiffened but made my way down the stairs. Bella was now holding onto a boy with a funny looking face. My father grabbed me and pushed me towards him. "Look Draco! Is this Harry Potter?! Look!" I looked closer at the boy and I knew it was him. I knew my Harry anywhere. Though his face was disfigured by magic, I could see his beautiful eyes, staring at me in fear and anger. It had been almost a year since I'd seen him. I missed him dearly.

"I..I can't be sure." I lied. "Are you sure Draco? Look again! If we are the ones to turn in Harry Potter to the dark lord, all will be forgiven!" I wanted to scream. This is what it came down to. I could give him up and save my family. It could end the war for us. We could go about our lives...under the dark lords rule...

Or I could betray my family.

I made the decision rather quickly. I surprised even myself. "I don't think so..". Apparently I didn't need to think about it long. Bella continued to screech in her normal fashion. Something about a sword. She seemed very eager to punish the Granger girl. But my eyes were on Harry. It was hard to see what he was thinking with that terrible disguise on. Probably the muglee borns handiwork. And though I couldn't be sure I would've sworn he was  
staring at me. What was he thinking? That he hated me? That my betrayal to him and Dumbledore couldn't be forgiven?

I'd done what I had to ensure my families survival, and now I had done what was needed to ensure his. I hoped he would remember that in the future, if we  
both make it out of this alive.

They took Harry and his red-headed weasel friend to the dungeons and I turned away as my aunt tortured the mudblood-no-Granger, I was better than these  
people, and I refuse to be involved with their hate and racism any longer. I bit my lip in frustration. What do I do to escape this madness?

As it turns out, my Harry is a clever git. He was back upstairs in no time, perfect features back in place, and wand ready to fight. Bella was laughing in  
the maniacal way she does. It's horrifyingly really. I made my decision as quickly as I had made my last. I pulled out my wand, and prepared to go against my aunt. And the dark lord. However, in the excitement of the battle, I felt the sting of a hex and my wand flew from my hand. I looked over at Harry, who was now on the opposite side of the room with his friends, the goblin, and the house elf I recognized as one of our former servants, Dobby.

My wand was in Harry's hand. As they were about to make their exit, my eyes met Harry's. He must think I was going to attack him. He took my wand to prevent that.

"Ha-" I stopped myself from crying out to him. He looked at me with anger, but my eyes pleaded with him, begging forgiveness. The fire died out in those  
emerald orbs and I swore he understood. He gaze softened and before I could run to him, they disappeared, but not before Bella threw her dagger, which vanished with them.

I turned towards my mother, who looked at me with a knowing stare. She was a clever woman, but did she really see what I saw? My father was furious with the situation.  
"We had him! We had Potter! And now he's escaped, with everything! The dark lord will surely have our heads..." he shook his fist angrily.

I looked up at him, angry with myself, and angry at him for being so weak. This was his fault. All those years ago, he was afraid. Afraid for his family and his  
own well-being. He followed a mad man, he doomed our fate for the dark lords return. He forced me to take the mark and become one of his lackies, all because he had been afraid all those years ago.

I haven't been more disappointed in my father and my heritage until now. I did feel bad for my mother, however still angry that she allowed herself to  
stay with this man. This weak man. I looked at his aging face, the dulling hair, the pale skin, the bags under his dark, sad eyes. I knew he was tired. He was  
failing his family. Sentencing us to painful torture, humiliation, and eventually death.

I need to escape.


End file.
